Vehicle collision avoidance systems attempt to provide a vehicle operator (e.g., car driver) with an early warning regarding an impending collision, e.g., with a stationary object or with another moving object. For example, lane change warnings may attempt to notify the driver of a car in the blind spot. Likewise, a collision avoidance system may include warnings issued with respect to stationary objects, e.g., another car or other external object behind the vehicle.
Different types of sensors, e.g., cameras or radar, may be used to detect the external objects. Likewise, more passive “rear view” cameras are sometimes included in passenger cars to permit the driver a view of the area behind a car, e.g., on a console display screen.